Snowed In
by ZeGabz
Summary: One year has passed, and Elphaba and Fiyero are stuck together yet again for Lurlinemas, only this time things have changed between them. Will the cold weather bring them together when their own egos won't? Sequel to "Flight Delay".
1. Last Lurlinemas

**A/N: Last year, I wrote a little fluffy story called Flight Delay. It became my most reviewed story to date. It's one of my favorites, and very dear to my heart. So now . . . I present the sequel!**

**I'm gonna have a little fun with this, this time around, each chapter after this one will be based on Christmas songs. I'm taking requests for them in your reviews. :)**

Last Lurlinemas

"Oh Elphie, it's just so exciting!" Galinda squealed, sitting down next to her best friend. "You, me, and Fi-fi all together at my house!"

"I'm struggling to contain my joy," Elphaba muttered, raising an eyebrow at her blonde best friend. Galinda frowned slightly.

"Elphie, come on, it's Lurlinemas, have a little spirit, won't you?" her friend implored, batting her eyelashes. Elphaba didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Glin, how long have you known me, I'm not falling for that look of yours." Galinda sighed dramatically and leaned back against the airport chair.

"I know, Elphie, it's just that you and Fi-Fi are my two favorite people, and I really just want you two to get along."

Elphaba grimaced. She and Fiyero had dated for six months following their sudden relationship that had blossomed the year before when the pair had been snowed in at the airport. A spark had ignited, and they had developed a deep friendship that turned into something more far too quickly. She and Fiyero had split in June. She had felt it coming for a while. The fights had gradually become more serious and the make-ups less sincere. It was she who ended things. After that, things between her and Fiyero had become worse than awkward. They argued intensely whenever they met, much to Galinda's chagrin.

"I . . . I'm sorry, Glin," Elphaba sighed, "I'll do my best . . . but no promises."

"Thank you SO MUCH, Elphie!" Galinda cried, hugging her tightly. "It won't be so hard," she added, "I mean, how bad can he be?"

As if to punctuate her words, Fiyero came towards them holding two cups of coffee. "Galinda," he said, handing her a cup. He glanced at Elphaba and tossed her a cheap candy bar. Elphaba turned towards Galinda with a dry smile.

"This bad," she said, biting into her candy bar.

* * *

><p><em>One year is such a short passage of time<em>, Fiyero thought as he watched Elphaba and Galinda talk together. Every so often Elphaba's eyes would drift towards him and then snap back to Galinda as soon as they made eye contact.

Galinda was lucky he cared for her so much, or he would've never gone. The thought of two minutes with Elphaba Thropp was heart wrenching, let alone two weeks.

Two weeks.

Elphaba's eyes flickered towards him again, only this time Fiyero made a face at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly, so that only he, who knew her death glare well, could tell she was thinking about strangling him.

He held her angry gaze for a while longer.

One more hour. Minor delay, nothing too bothersome.

Galinda was off frittering around the souvenir shop, and had not-so-subtly left Fiyero and Elphaba alone next to each other. Both were thinking of the same thing- the last time they had been at that shop.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, let's get you some new clothes." He led her down the hall, glancing at her and grinning hugely whenever she met his eye.<em>

_When they reached the shop, there were more clothing options then he had thought there would be._

_"Close your eyes, I want to pick," he said. Elphaba smirked and placed her hands on her hips._

_"Every woman knows men can't pick clothes," she chided, "Let me pick something."_

_"Hey!" Fiyero defended, "I have five sisters at home. Shopping is my specialty." Elphaba's smirk grew more pronounced. He realized that yet again he had left himself wide open for an attack against his manhood._

_"I don't know whether to be amused or disturbed."_

_"Amused. I'm an amusing kind of guy."_

_"Keep telling yourself that," she quipped. Fiyero rolled his eyes and shot her his pouty look. Sighing, she closed her eyes._

_Fiyero grinned and scanned the shelves, before spotting a sweatsuit that read PROPERTY OF SHIZ UNIVERSITY in bold letters. Size small. He walked up to the cashier and handed her the package._

_"I'm guessing this is for your girlfriend over there?" she guessed, scanning the item and punching in a code._

_"Oh, yes, but she's not my girlfriend." The cashier looked surprised._

_"Really? From the way you two- sorry, sir, here's your receipt. Have a nice day."_

* * *

><p>Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly. Elphaba looked up from her book with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Good."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes but decided not to respond. Elphaba noticed this and shifted in her seat slightly. Fiyero smirked. If she wanted a fight, she sure as hell wasn't going to get one from him today. He reached for his luggage and pulled out a book. Elphaba noticed this.

"Didn't know you could read," she muttered. Fiyero slapped his book shut.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, you know damn well that I can read."

"I know you read girls."

"You sure were an open book," he shot back, instantly regretting it yet not daring to take it back. Elphaba looked as if he had slapped her.

"Shut up."

"If you do!"

The two turned back to their books, and Fiyero shot a seething glare at Elphaba. He sighed. This is what happened every time he and Elphaba were in the same room together. They couldn't last five minutes without spitting fire at each other. Sometimes he forgot why they even fought.

He hated fighting with her, it wasn't like the way they used to fight, with witty insults and innuendo-laced remarks; they were genuinely in a feud, and it was starting to take its toll on everyone around them. He turned back and faced her, suddenly hit with an idea he wasn't sure he liked.

"Elphaba?"

"Oh, for the love of Oz!" Elphaba groaned, "Leave me alone!" Fiyero ignored her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No." Fiyero shifted closer to her.

"Please?" he murmured, taking her hand. He expected an eye roll or a slap, but instead, Elphaba drew closer to him, her lips brushing against his ear. He shuddered, he couldn't help it.

"NO!" Elphaba said very loudly, causing Fiyero to jump in his seat. "Oz, you're easy." Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Can I talk now?" he asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but I'm not promising I'll listen." Fiyero nodded.

"We can't talk to each other without fighting," he began.

"That's not-"

"_Elphaba._" Elphaba blinked and sat back, her lips pursed.

"Go on," she said stiffly.

"And when we fight we upset Galinda." Elphaba frowned, and Fiyero went on, "So I think that we just shouldn't talk anymore. For Galinda." Elphaba's eyes widened. "What do you say?"

"Al-alright," she whispered, standing up. "And Fiyero?"

"Yes?" She hesitated.

"This might be the one good idea you've ever had."

* * *

><p>Elphaba sat at the window seat on the plan, staring out of the mildly frosted window. She kept her eyes determinedly away from Fiyero, who was sitting next to her, thanks to Galinda. Her best friend had pointedly pushed Fiyero into the seat next to her before skipping off to the row in front of them and seating herself next to a forty-something farmer from Gillikin who was returning home for the holidays.<p>

Fiyero was attempting to read his book (and failing miserably). He wished he had waited to make his deal with Elphaba after the plane ride. Even if they did argue, it would be better than sitting awkwardly next to your ex-girlfriend who was fixated on staring at nothing out a frosty window.

However, the silence did give him time to think, something he hadn't been able to do much since his breakup with Elphaba.

What had gone wrong?

_You'd think that after surviving being snowed into an airport for days, surviving a far too friendly clerk, and being locked in a closet with a far too friendly jerk would be enough to keep us together for another Lurlinemas, _he thought sullenly.

Last Lurlinemas had been one of the best of his life. He had spent it with his family and Elphaba, something he had only believed possible in his dreams. He had been able to snag her a great last-minute gift from the Vinkun marketplace. His family had adored her as well. His father enjoyed Elphaba's rapier wit and knowledge of politics while his mother had appreciated her influence on him.

But what had gone wrong?

_No promises._

That was Elphaba's tagline in their relationship. No promises. Would she promise to love him? No. Would she promise to show up to her own birthday party? No. She wouldn't commit. It frustrated him. He knew she had issues because of her past and he understood it, but enough was enough. He could only wait so long.

That's when the fights began.

Their first fight had been on Elphaba's birthday. She had ditched her own party. When Fiyero had confronted her about it, she never defended herself, she just deflected.

"_It doesn't even matter, Fiyero . . ."_

Of course it mattered! They were in a relationship! She couldn't expect him to be the one taking control all of the time and still be there for her when she never was! She couldn't just barge away and not talk to him for days when he won a fight for once. His mother had told him that a relationship was give and take. He had given her his heart. And she had thrown it away like some unappreciated gift.

He glanced over at Elphaba, who turned to look at him and give him a half-hearted smirk. He smiled back. He couldn't be mad at her, not when she was like this. This was the Elphaba he had loved- the friendly one. The Elphaba with a soft side. He held eye contact for a moment longer before she turned away. He leaned over to whisper to her:

"This not talking thing's working." She rolled her eyes.

Galinda, meanwhile, was very upset that the two hadn't spoken a single word to each other since takeoff. She had been hoping for a huge argument that led to a dramatic confession of feelings which then turned into applause from everyone on board . . .

Not that she was being overly hopeful, or anything.

She turned around in her seat to face Elphaba. "Elphie, why aren't you talking to him?" she whispered loudly. Fiyero raised an eyebrow. Elphaba shot a warning glance back at him before turning back to face her.

"Because I have nothing to say," she answered simply. Galinda sighed dramatically.

"But ELPHIE, you guys HAVE to talk!" she whined. Elphaba shook her head. "Please?" Her green friend leaned back in her seat and plugged her ears with her fingers. "For me?" Still nothing. "It's Lurlinemas!" At that, Elphaba sighed, unplugged her ears, and turned to face Fiyero.

"So, Fiyero, want to talk again?" Fiyero smirked before replying:

"I might, but no promises."

_Only three more hours to go_, Elphaba thought dryly.


	2. White Lurlinemas

**A/N: Wicked Awards are here! Ah, the memories. Last year I tied for Best Original Character (Panthea). Which reminds me, I need to post that last chappie someday . . .**

**Anyways, I encourage everyone to vote, and if that means digging up some of my stories . . . feel free to do so. XD**

**Link- /s/7618973/1/The_Fifth_Annual_Wicked_Awards**

* * *

><p><strong>White Lurlinemas<strong>

Gillikin truly was a wonder to behold.

Snow blanketed the ground as far as Elphaba could see and she found herself amazed. Munchkinland was too warm for snow, and she had never seen it look so natural and perfect before. Her first and only experience with snow had been viewed, not felt. She chuckled, Galinda's description of it as "a dazzling blanket of perfect white diamonds that sparkle and float through the air like glittery drops of pretty" wasn't so far off after all.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Galinda sighed, "I'm so happy you two get to see this!"

"Me too," Elphaba murmured, stooping down to pick a small pink weed that had been perfectly preserved in ice. She handed it to a delighted Galinda.

Fiyero walked up behind her. "I like snow better when it doesn't trap me," he commented. Elphaba glanced up at him and he winked. Blinking, she looked away. Fiyero suddenly realized he had broken an unspoken rule- never, ever speak of last year. Ever.

_Whoops._

"GALINNY!" came a high-pitched, singsongy voice. Fiyero looked up to see a woman fully clothed in pink fur running towards them.

"Momsie!" Galinda squealed. Galinda's mother reached her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Mrs. Upland said warmly, "Oooh, your friends!"

"Momsie, this is Elphie," Galinda said, gesturing towards Elphaba, who smiled and held out her hand shyly. Mrs. Upland ignored the hand, enveloping Elphaba in a huge, furry hug. Fiyero snickered at the shocked look on her face.

"It is so nice to meet you, Miss Elphaba," Mrs. Upland said with a smile after she pulled away, "Galinny has told us so much about you." Elphaba blinked, taken aback.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Upland," she said. Galinda beamed.

"And Momsie, this is Fiyero." Mrs. Upland turned and gave him a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Upland," Fiyero said formally, glancing at Elphaba, who was snickering. Mrs. Upland smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tiggular," she replied, "Galinny has told me all about you as well." She glanced over at Elphaba. "Am I right in guessing that you two are still-?"

"Ah, Momsie," Galinda quickly interrupted, skipping over to her. She whispered something in her ear. Mrs. Upland's eyes widened.

"Oh, dear me, I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, blushing, "Galinny must have failed to mention, um, oh, Galinny, your father will want to see you!" She turned and began to walk (Fiyero wouldn't call it walking exactly . . . too much of a hop in her step) back towards the house. Fiyero believed he heard her faintly murmur, "It's a shame, though . . ."

He risked at glance at Elphaba, who was staring very determinedly at the ground. Feeling bad, he walked over to her.

"I've never had a white Lurlinemas before," he said. Elphaba glanced up at him. "It's hot in the Vinkus, you know, and-"

"Yes, I know," Elphaba interrupted softly. She pursed her lips. "But it still had it's own charm, though. It was almost as if you could sense the Lurlinemas spirit in the air."

"Yeah." They stood awkwardly for another long moment.

Galinda came forward. "Want to come inside?" she asked. Elphaba nodded quickly and walked forward to join Galinda. The two linked arms as they walked down the snowy path. Fiyero stood staring for a moment before following them.

Watching Elphaba, he couldn't help but think about what he had lost. Bashing in self-pity, he followed the two women back to Galinda's home.

* * *

><p>Galinda's home was just as Elphaba had imagined it. It was like a classic log cabin- warm and inviting. The lighting was all from scented candles, and each room had a subtly different scent. Elphaba breathed in the smells of the home- sugar, vanilla, cinnamon, Emerald City pine . . . all of the smells of the holidays. The house truly glowed. Elphaba's guest room had a wonderful view of the snow-covered rose garden and was scented with Munchkinbread candles. The walls were a soft pink and the bed had a beautiful lace canopy over it. Fiyero's room was directly across from it and was scented with Vinkun pine candles. He commented that his head was swimming from all of the candles. Galinda's mother just laughed and said that the candles only burned at night.<p>

Galinda's father was also just as she had pictured him. He had light blonde hair, a beard, and a "jolly" belly. He spoke with a warm Gillikinese accent, and a hearty laugh punctuated every sentence he uttered.

Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero sat around the fireplace in the evening shortly before dinner, talking.

"I think the vanilla is getting to me," Elphaba commented, "I found myself skipping today!" Galinda laughed.

"Lurline forbid the day Elphaba Thropp shows true happiness," Fiyero muttered. Galinda laughed again, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think the fumes have gone to your head, Fiyero, maybe you should call it a night," she said swiftly. Fiyero smirked at her.

"Can't handle seeing my face glowing in the candlelight?"

"Oh yes, you do tempt me so, Yero," Elphaba said sarcastically. Her eyes widened when she realized she had used Fiyero's old nickname. This didn't go unnoticed by the Vinkun prince.

"I-I um . . ." he began.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Galinda interjected quickly, her eyes darting back and forth between her two friends. Elphaba turned away pointedly from Fiyero.

"Girls' day out?" she suggested. Fiyero chuckled.

"Could I be an honorary girl tomorrow then?" he asked. Galinda giggled.

"Of course, Fiye- oh, um, I mean I'll, um . . . see." Fiyero raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Elphaba, who was staring very pointedly at Galinda.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night," Elphaba said, standing up with a warning glance at Fiyero, who had stood up as well. "_Alone_." Fiyero grinned.

"What, am I not allowed to go-"

"No, as a matter of fact, you're no-"

"I just want to go to sle-"

"Sure, sure. And you weren't going to peek into my roo-"

"Of course not, Elphaba, do you know me at al-"

"I know you better than you know, Fiyero," Elphaba said, walking over to stand directly in front of him, "And I know that you can't resist seeing me asleep." She smirked at his blank face as she sauntered to the stairs and disappeared from view.

"You know what I think?" Galinda piped up from her perch on the couch. She stood up. "I think you two are going to be married. You just . . . don't know it yet!" And with those words Galinda bounced after her best friend and vanished from sight, leaving Fiyero standing very awkwardly alone in the living room.

"Are you alright, sonny?"

Fiyero turned to see Mr. Upland watching him from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine, I was just-"

"Nonsense, boy-o, come and eat some of my roast. It'll make you feel much better."

At that point, Fiyero wasn't left with any energy to argue anymore. He walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, at least I know I've got you beat in something." Fiyero offered a wide grin. Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. Fiyero glanced behind her and was surprised to see a dancing green horse.<em>

_"I beg your pardon?" Fiyero snapped back to Elphaba.  
><em>

_"I said that I've got you beat. I've loved you longer."_

_"I'm not following you," Elphaba said, curiosity lighting up her eyes. Fiyero chuckled, drawing her closer, almost into his lap. Sparkles rained down from the heavens.  
><em>

_"Call it one-sided love at first sight."_

_He was telling the truth, too. Elphaba had completely bewitched him from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. She had woken him up, literally and metaphorically, and made him think. Her beautiful personality, her sharp with, her irresistible sarcasm, and her gorgeous eyes, so fierce and determined . . ._

_"You mean when you almost ran over me and I yelled at you?" She appeared totally incredulous. Fiyero smiled._

_"I thought you were one of the most hot-blooded and unique girls I had ever seen."_

_"So you decided to make a snide comment about my verdigris."_

_"About your who?"_

_"My skin."_

_"Oh." He grinned sheepishly. "How else was I supposed to respond? I was actually very embarrassed. My first day and I already have a girl yelling at me, and not because I had ditched her date."_

_"Shameful, Fiyero, absolutely shameful." She reached up to press a gentle kiss to his jaw, before fully leaning into him, relaxing into his embrace completely. "You're lucky I love you anyways."_

_"So, um . . . does this mean we're together now?"_

_"Does it?" Elphaba replied, "Are you willing to throw away your reputation, get made fun of, be gossiped about, and humiliated?"_

_"No," Fiyero responded, and, noticing how her face fell, turned her chin so she would look him in the eye, "I'm ready to be with the girl I love: you. And if that means I get made fun of, so be it. I'll still be the happiest man alive."_

_"And if we break up and you hate me?"_

_"At least I'll know we tried. Besides, it's so hard to hate you." A wicked grin found its way to his face. "You said you loved me." Elphaba blushed._

_"Yes, I guess I did."_

_"So you really do?"_

_"Yes, I do." This time she sounded far more certain. A huge grin took over Fiyero's face as he kissed her happily._ _"Now Fiyero?"_

_"Yes, my love?"_

_"Wake up . . . wake up . . ."_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, royal pain."<p>

Fiyero jumped up in panic to face a very unamused Elphaba Thropp staring down at him. He had fallen asleep on the counter and could feel dried drool on his mouth. He quickly wiped it away but he could tell she had already noticed. He just hoped he hadn't dreamed out loud . . .

"Wha-what time is it?" he asked lazily. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Eight. You fell asleep on the counter, you dolt." Fiyero stretched, stiff and sore.

"Couldn't help it. Mr. Upland's roast was to die for."

"Oh Oz, you smell like meat," Elphaba moaned, pinching her nose.

"What's with you this morning?" Fiyero muttered. Elphaba snorted.

"I wanted to have a nice, quiet breakfast. Imagine my displeasure at seeing you drooling over my eating space and snoring." Fiyero couldn't think of a response, so he diverted the topic.

"Technically, it's Galinda's eating space," he pointed out. Elphaba narrowed her glittering eyes at him.

"Anyways, we all have to go to town today. I vouched for you to stay here, but apparently Mrs. Upland thinks it's 'dangerous' for two women to be shopping alone at this time of year."

"So I get to be a-"

"Pain? Yes. Now shut up and wash up."

Elphaba glanced at his plate and took it to the sink. She then grabbed a towel and threw it at him.

"Clean up this mess as well and hurry up. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>"They say another snow storm is coming in, darling," Mrs. Upland said to Galinda as she handed her a knit pink scarf, "So you'd best be bundled up!" Elphaba snickered discreetly as she finished buttoning up her coat and reached for her gloves.<p>

"Elphaba, tell me, do you just attract blizzards?" Fiyero asked as he reached for his mittens. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"You are utterly incorrigible, Fiyero Tiggular," she stated, "You're gonna take a snowball to the temple for that one."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Fiyero retorted. Mr. and Mrs. Upland exchanged at look with their daughter as she opened the door.

"Be safe, you three!" Mrs. Upland called as they started down the snow-blanketed path.

"So tell me, why do we have to go to town again?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba snorted.

"Not used to doing chores, are you?" she asked. Fiyero narrowed his eyes.

"We have to get food for dinner tonight!" Galinda quickly cut in, "And I saw the darlingest dress at town that Momsie will just love." Fiyero gaped.

"I have to watch you two _dress shopping_?" Elphaba snorted.

"You have to watch Galinda dress shop," she stated. It was Galinda's turn to gape.

"Elphie! We have to buy you a new dress for the Lurlinemas dinner!" Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks.

"No."

"But Elphie!" Elphaba just shook her head.

Fiyero stepped over to Galinda and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and turned back to Elphaba with an innocent look on her face.

"Alright, Elphie, no dress for you." And after shooting a glance at Fiyero, she began walking again. Elphaba shot a suspicious glance at Fiyero, who whistled and began walking too.

"Fine then," Elphaba muttered, stooping down and picking up a wad of snow. She fashioned it into a snowball and threw it. It glided through the air at top speed before hitting Fiyero square in the back of his head.

"OW!" he screamed, turning around angrily. Galinda let out a squeak and turned around. Elphaba stood on the path holding a snowball.

"I'll give you ten seconds to tell me what you told Glin," she said very evenly, tossing and catching her snowball. Fiyero picked up snow himself and began forming a snowball. He walked backwards at a slow pace. Elphaba advanced.

"Uh, guys?" Galinda chirped, "We're on a schedule!"

Elphaba bit her lip and threw her snowball at a tree. Fiyero held onto his, not trusting her. As she walked past him, she surprised him by snatching the snowball and smashing it into his hair.

"Should've worn a hat," she hissed as she jogged to catch up with Galinda.


End file.
